Beastly Six Episode 1 Part 1
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: A new team of heroes has arrived. The Beastly Six. New series. Ryan, Zoey, Sean, Ronan, Brianna, and Theo must work together to stop the whole world from becoming a planet filled with animal mutants. My own idea. Based off of some of my friends, except for Karan


**Cast**

 **Alex Coleman as Ryan Hansen (Guardian of Fire) Beast Spirit: Dragon**

 **Karan Brar as Ronan Leonne (Guardian of Lightning) Beast Spirit: Hawk**

 **Ashley Eldridge as Brianna Hartford (Guardian of Earth) Beast Spirit: Leopard**

 **Andrew Girard as Theo Zerrani (Guardian of Air) Beast Spirit: Wolf**

 **Jazmine Grant as Zoey Leonne (Guardian of Ice) Beast Spirit: Polar Bear**

 **Prince Nguyen as Sean Makimoto (Guardian of Water) Beast Spirit: Shark**

 **Will Bosley as Matt Ramano**

 **Additional Characters**

 **Maeco Rodriguez-Matt's henchman**

 **Sylvester "Sleeze" Barone-Matt's henchman**

 **Mr. Thorne-teacher**

 **Anita Couric-newscaster**

 **Carlos-Owner of G-Rod's**

It was a nice winter day in the city of Nexatropolis. Here, the main setting is the Southward Academy. There's me, RyanHansen. I'm just an ordinary seventeen year old. Light brown hair, greens eyes, and I'm captain of the track team. Nexatropolis is a good city. This is where I met my friends. And for some reason, I knew me and my friends lives are going to change.

"Hey, Ry! Come on, slowpoke, or you'll be late for class!" There he is, one of my closest friends: Theo Zerrani. Caucasian, Blondish brown hair, gold eyes, eighteen years old, and he was wearing black pants, a blue shirt with green stripes, black high-tops, and had a black and green bracelet.

"T, I'm coming, I'm coming." I said. I met Theo when we were in kindergarten. He was one that broke me out of my shyness, and taught me how to be a better person.

"Dude, I can't wait to see the results of the tests. Mr. Thorne really gave it to us hard yesterday." said Theo.

"Yeah, but hopefully, I made at least a B. My parents are coming down on me about my grades. Don't they understand that this teacher is very hard to understand?" said Ryan.

"But, if I had to say, there is exactly one person who I think actually passed this." said Theo.

"I know." replied Ryan.

"RAMANO!" they said in unison.

"Hey, it's 8:08. We better hurry." said Ryan. They both ran to Mr. Thorne's 7th period English IV class.

When they got there, they saw two more of their friends.

"Hey, you guys, you were almost late. Thorne's about issue out the grades." said Zoey. Zoey Leonne was her name. Sixteen, mixed, orange and black hair, a pink top that comes to her chest, with a red-violet vest. Purple skirt, and grey boots. She also wore a sky blue hat. She is the most open-minded person I've met. She can get a little stubborn.

"Yeah, and I spoke with some on his students from last year. Let me tell you, they weren't that great." Next to Zoey was her older brother, Ronan. Same age as Theo. He had white spiky hair, and wore a black shirt, maroon colored pants, and blue sneakers, and wore black glasses. This is one of the few times that I've heard him speak. He's usually the lone wolf type. Likes to do things on his own, but a very good friend.

"Well, what are we standing out here for? Let's see the results." said Ryan.

They all went inside, and saw their grades on the desk.

"A B+?! Awesome! That's the first time I ever got a good grade on one of Mr. Thorne's test," exclaimed Ryan, "What did you get?"

"A C-". Figures." said Theo.

"B-" replied Ronan.

"I just got a plain C" said Zoey.

"Well, don't feel so bad, Theo. It's not the end of the world." said Ryan. But, Theo didn't say a word, for he saw the crush of his dreams: Brianna Hartford. Seventeen, blonde hair, mahogany eyes, yellow T-shirt with a sunflower on it, orange Capri pants, and pale yellow sneakers. She was one of the richest girls in school, but she was different. She wasn't like them "high in society" people. More helpful, than boastful.

Theo was staring at her, trying not to blush. "Hey Theo, guess what?! I got a "B" on my test. All thanks to you!"

"N-N-No p-p-problem." he stuttered.

"You're the best." She kissed him in the cheek. His face turned red as fire, and was sweating beads of sweat.

"Looks like Mr. Smooth just made his move." whispered Zoey.

Theo almost fainted, but Ronan and Ryan were there to help.

The bell ranged. "Alright, class! Time to settle down. I know some of you are very anxious to see your grades." said Mr. Thorne.

One of the students stood up. "Mr. Thorne." Everyone knew who it was because they all groaned. The person was Matt Romano. Son of a billionaire inventor, Jacques Romano. He invented the GS 2.0. Half phone, half computer, half TV/DVD player. He had blue hair, sea green eyes, wore brown glasses, and was properly dressed, with a vest with blue diamonds on it, wore khaki pants, and Sperries. He was the most arrogant and pompous teen in the whole Southward Academy. Matt thinks he was the best because he's rich and famous. For some reason, I think he bribed Mr. Thorne into giving him an "A".

"I know I did very well on the test. It's actually better than some people." He stared at Ryan and the gang. They all glared at him.

"Typical for a pompous jerk." whispered Brianna.

"My "A" must be the highest there is. There is no way that anyone could have made higher." ranted Matt.

"Um, on the contrary..." a sixteen year old Asian guy . It was Sean Nguyen, the smartest I know, besides Matt. He had a blue button up shirt, with gray shorts, black glasses, and green sneakers. His IQ must be three times higher than mine.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I got an "A+". Sorry." said Sean.

"Dude, don't be sorry. We don't have to listen to another one of Matt's boring speeches." said Ryan.

"Boring?! How dare you call my speeches boring?!" he shrieked.

"MATT, WILL YOU STOP. CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THIS?!" yelled Theo. He finally had it. He and Matt had a rivalry between each other.

"Theo, calm down." said Mr. Thorne.

"Oh, it's alright. Some people need to rest their mouths." said Matt.

"Why I outta..." Theo whispered.

The dismissal bell ranged. "Oh thank goodness, er...I mean, y'all have a good break." exclaimed the teacher.

The gang went to their lockers. "Man, that dude was giving off some bad mojo." said Ronan.

"Tell me about." said Ryan. Then, Matt and his clique were heading towards the crew.

"Speaking of bad mojo." said Zoey.

"Look, Taylor. It's the commoner bunch. I hope I don't catch anything from them." said Matt. They all laughed at them.

"And what makes you so special?!" asked Sean.

"Well, I'm number one of the whole student body, student body president of Student Council, and I won "Student of the Year" three years straight."

"..So, are we supposed to be happy for?" scoffed Ryan.

"You should, because every time you see me, you all should be thinking that I'm better than you." he smirked.

"Like we want to live up to your standards." replied Zoey.

"Oh, a vision of loveliness. Why don't we go out sometime?"

Zoey looked at the gang, they knew what she would do. "Okay, here it is. 1-803..." she started.

"Yes?" he said.

"NOT A CHANCE!" she boldly exclaim. The others laughed.

"Humph," he muttered, embarrassed, "I knew you were a prissy little ditz."

"What did you call me?!" she shouted. She kicked him in the shin.

"OWWWW! My precious leg! MAECO, GET THEM!" he cried.

A buff nineteen year old Latin dude came up to them.

"Well, Ryan. What's the plan?" asked Sean.

"The usual plan. RUN!" he screamed.

We all ran for our lives. Luckily for me, I'm a pretty fast runner. We all hid in an empty classroom. Maeco was running. But there was one weakness of him: All muscle, but no brain. I tripped him, and he ran into Mrs. Bradley. THE PRINCIPAL! We all ran as fast we can from the scene of the crime.

"Phew, that was a good one." Ronan.

"Yeah, but," his replied, but then his stomach growled, "I think all this running has got me hungry. Let's head on over to G-Rod's." suggested Theo.

"You said it." said Zoey.

Meanwhile, at the Ramano mansion…

"Those commoners, they think there so cool. I'll show them. I need to dispose of them. But how?"

He looked at his map.

"That's it. Commoners, your days of outsmarting me are numbered!"

The gang was at G-Rod's. This was the number one place where teens could hang out. Teens could do schoolwork, play arcade games, hang out with friends and, of course, eat.

The gang were enjoying their usual of cheeseburgers, fries, and shakes. They were laughing at their trick on Matt and his crew.

"Did you see the look on his face when Zoey ditched him? Classic." said Theo.

"Yeah, he's not exactly my type. I don't do pompous donkeys." she laughed

"And Maeco, the look on his face when he saw Mrs. Bradley? Now that was priceless." said Ronan.

"It was even more priceless when she gave him a month's detention!" said Ryan as he laughed.

"Man, this is why I left Matt. So I can gossip about him all the time." said Brianna.

Then Carlos, the owner, came to the table.

"Hey guys, you got a letter."

"Let me see that." said Sean.

"Congratulations. You six are the lucky winners of our contest. We have been watching you for weeks, and you have met the requirements. You'll be able to pick up your prize at 434 Chrysler Drive.

Sincerely,

Global Enterprises"

"Something's fishy. I don't trust that letter." said Zoey.

"Zoey, it said we won. We'll go over there to see if everything is on the up and up." said Ryan.

"Aww, can't it wait? I was about to finish my burger." cried Theo.

"Come on!" yelled Ryan as he yanked Theo by the collar. What they didn't know was that at that address, things were going to turn for the worse.

When they got there, they realized that the address lead to the Nexatropolis Science Museum.

"Hmm, that's weird. Why would it be here?" thought Sean.

When they went in, there were many artifacts. Dinosaur bones, fossils, and one in particular. It was a brightly colored box. Inside it were six colored crystals, colors of the teens. Maybe significant later on. On those crystals, there were symbols of elements and animals inside them.

"These are amazing. What are they?" said Theo.

"Beat's me. Now where is the prize?!" said Ryan.

"Right here!" It was Matt Ramano and two of his minions: Maeco and Sleeze, a lanky eighteen Italian trickster dude.

"Matt, what are you doing here? Are in on this, too?" questioned Ryan.

"Maybe." he sneered.

"Matt, what's going on? What are you hiding?!" said Zoey.

"THIS!" He pressed a button, and ropes sprung out and wrapped around the gang.

"AHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW! Now, time to do what I've always wanted to do."

"Matt, get real. You and this whole "being the best" drama has to stop! You can't just leave us here!" yelled Theo.

"I knew there was something up." said Zoey.

"What do you plan on doing with us?" asked Sean.

"What else, to rid of your existence, FOREVER!" he cackled.

"Matt, we knew you were arrogant, self-centered, and plain mean, but we never knew you were a monster." said Ryan.

"Why thank you for the compliment. Boys, are the bombs ready?!" asked Matt.

"BOMBS?!" they all cried.

"Eh Matt, don't ya think that's going a little too far?" asked Sleeze.

"No, it's the only way for me to be the best."

"Umm, boss?" said Maeco.

"What?!"

"Uh, one of the bomb's timer has gone off."

"WHAT?! Then we better go. Enjoy, losers!" said Matt. He and his minions went off. The gang tried to free themselves, but it was no use.

"I…can't…get…loose." said Ryan.

"Me neither." said Ronan.

Twenty seconds were left on the bombs. Then, the crystals were glowing, and it started floating around them.

"What's with the crystals?" said Theo.

They shot a beam at the ropes and broke them.

"Whoa, if we needed a lifesaver, we needed it now!" They all grabbed the crystals and headed for the door. But they were locked!

"Oh no. HELP! SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE!" cried Zoey.

They all cried for help, but it was useless. Five…four…three…two…one.

"BOOM!" cackeled Matt, as he laughed since his problems were solved. He saw the museum blow up in his eyes.

The fire department was there and the evening news crew was there also.

"Good evening. I'm Anita Couric, live with breaking news. The Nexatropolis Science museum was bombed today around 5 P.M. today. Six teens were in there, and first responders are still looking for them. I'm here with son of the billionaire inventor, Matt Ramano. Tell me, Mr. Ramano. Tell the world how tried to save the poor teens trapped inside."

Matt stood there, fake crying. "Well, I didn't know that it was booby trapped at the time. I tried getting to them, but when I got to the door, I was too late. My friends. I cherished them so dearly."

"Well, you heard it here, folks. Back to you, John." said Anita Couric.

Matt went off scene, and laughed and went to his minions. "Ha, that skinny little broad didn't know good acting when you see it. Now that those fools are out the way, I can continue my life without interruptions."

"But boss, what if someone finds out that you did this?" asked Sleeze.

"Who would find out?! The thing is that no one says anything about this."

"Hey, Mr. Ramano. Can we get an autograph?" said a reporter.

"Sure, sir." Outside he was thrilled, but on the inside, he was kind of hurting. But what they didn't know was that this was going to haunt him for a long time.

Inside, Ryan, Zoey, Brianna, Theo, Sean, and Ronan were lying on the floor, unconscious. But then, Ryan flinched a little. Then he got up. He had burn marks and smoke stains.

"Oww, my head. Guys!" He ran to his friends. Soon they all got up from the rubble.

"Ryan, are you okay?" asked Zoey, weakly.

"Yeah. Where's Theo?" said Ryan.

"Look!" They all saw their friend lying motionless on the ground, and holding the green crystal.

"THEO!" Ryan ran to his best friend.

"Theo, speak to me. Speak to me." said Ryan. They hung their heads low, and some were crying.

Ryan hugged his friend tight. Suddenly, Theo started coughing and wheezing.

"Dude, I'm going to need to breathe at some point here." he said, hoarsely. Ryan started laughing, as he got up. "Thanks man."

"Wow, I'm surprised we're not dead. How did we survive?" asked Ronan.

"I don't know, but why are eyes black, Theo?" questioned Sean.

"What? What are you…" He saw his reflection, and it was true. His eyes had the same colored irises, but black sclera.

"What is happening to me?" Then he noticed the others had the same problem he had.

"Guys, it's happening to you guys." They saw their reflections.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Brianna.

"I can tell you." An old, wrinkled man in a red robe came inside.

"W-W-Who are you?" asked Ryan.

"I'll explain later, but first, we need to get you out of here." He touched a medallion on his shirt and it teleported them. Where? Who knows?


End file.
